21st_century_rome_nsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Aglore
Founding The great nation of New Aglore was found on Feb. 25, 2016 after a great storm washed the nation into the region of The East Pacific. Moving to Regions On the same day of its founding, New Aglore received an invitation to Grand Central. The early'President Samuel Wilde' (Now Governor-General) seemed intrigued and used great technology to move New Aglore from The East Pacific to Grand Central. But after the nation was completely moved to Grand Central, another invitation flew in. It was from the great empire of 21st Century Rome! New Aglore had to move so Samuel Wilde ordered his men to re-activate the technology that moved them and soon, New Aglore had arrived...in 21st Century Rome! Unfortunately, on March 20, 2016, New Aglore was moved to New Western Atlantic for some reason forgotten by the government. Fortunately, on the same day, New Aglore returned home! First Time Noticed (Not by Senpai) On April 2, 2016, after President Samuel Wilde was replaced by the current President CoolKeann, it was the time for the regional elections. When the ballot telegram was released, clumsy CoolKeann accidentally deleted it. So after 37 days silent in the region, President CoolKeann launched a message to the Regional Message Board and the message stated: "OH GOD! I DELETED THE TELEGRAM FOR ELECTIONS ACCIDENTALLY!!! I'M PANICKING! WHAT DO I DO?!!!!" What a great message! After this, New Aglore's activity spiked extensively, which lasts until now! Longest RMB Activity Chain From April 18 to April 24 of 2015, New Aglore had the longest chain of RMB posts in the nation's history. It would take a while to count, so the exact digits are unlisted, but needless to say, this proves that New Aglore is awesome. active History in Government 2 terms as Legatus 1 term as Praetor Currently present Consul Achievements - Often Occasionally writes Acta Diurna Articles -Suggested the OLD Social Network/Forums -Been promoted to Pater Familias of the House of Scipio -Created the OLD Welcome Video (Sorry I didn't fix...Didn't have time...) -Suggested the Acta Diurna writer salaries (Which seemed to be forgotten...) -Became the first Consul of the Empire -Tried the Treaty of Caesar -Working on a Secret Project with Legislation Committee and the Imperator. Trivia Time -New Aglore wasn't my main nation. It was supposed to be a puppet. -New Aglore came to the region because Aglore (Original Main) was managing my own region (Which is a failure) and I wanted to come to 21st Century Rome. -Both Aglore and New Aglore were names from a random name generator. -I'm what people can say a 'young' starter developer/manager. I currently have a client who wants to make her art popular and I'm working on an online mafia game! -I chat with a girl who recently revealed to be lesbian. -I'm an Undertale fanfic writer. -I'm Class President and I'm currently working on a Class Constitution and I established a class law. I also tried running for the school council but my best friend beat me. -I'm TOP 1!!!!! That's it for now...probably add a few things here and there...feel free to correct any of my mistakes! Category:Nations